Moonlight
by Aura14
Summary: Kanda and Allen is back in this sequel of I want to say your name. Allen has been feeling uneasy lately. What is causing it? KandaxAllen
1. The Darkness Arrives Again

Moonlight

**Here's the sequel that I promised. I don't know if this is going to be a one shot or multi. chaptered. Oh well I figure it out as I type. Anyways….ON WITH THE STORY!!  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter one: The Darkness Arrives Again

"Allen! Allen! Wake up!" the constant knocking on the door and shouting woke Allen. He groaned and sat up from his bed. He walked to the door and opened it. He was greeted by a giant grin that belonged to Lavi.

"Lavi do you know what time it is." Allen asked annoyed. The sun hasn't even risen yet.

"Yeah, time for you to come with me." Lavi grabbed Allen's arm and dragged him down the hall. They arrived at Kanda's door a few minutes later. Lavi opened the door and inside Kanda was fully dressed to leave. He was strapping Mugen on his waist. He looked up wondering who was bugging him at this time of hour and saw that it was Lavi and Allen.

"What do you two want?" he asked them. Lavi grinned at him.

"Allen came to say good bye." Allen was about to question him until he was pushed into Kanda's room and the door slammed shut, leaving the two alone together. They stared at each other for a while. It was silent until Allen decided to say something.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving on a mission? I could have asked Komui to let me go with you." Kanda shook his head.

"No, it's just a simple mission I won't need your help on this one." Kanda walked up to him. "I should get going." Kanda bent down and gave Allen a kiss. When they broke apart and he left the room. Allen stood there for a second and he too left the room.

"Kanda!" he called to him. Kanda stopped and Allen glomped him. He kissed him on the lips. Kanda leaned into the kiss. They broke apart again. "Be careful please." Kanda nodded and walked away.

The day was going slow for Allen. Since Kanda left this morning, things have been a little more quiet then usual other than Lavi running around and making a lot of noise. Allen sighed as he sat there eating lunch. 'I wonder how long this mission is going to last,' He thought in a daze. When he finished eating, he returned the trays to the kitchen and walked out of the cafeteria. While walking down the hall he ran into Lenalee.

"Hello Allen-kun.' She greeted him with a smile. She, along with Lavi and Komui knew of his and Kanda's relationship. They somehow figured it out and now, well nothing really changed.

"Hello Lenalee." Allen greeted. "What are you heading?"

"I was about to get coffee for my brother and the others." She replied smiling.

"Would you like some help?" Allen offered not having anything else to do.

"Sure, if you want to." She walked away and Allen followed behind her. A few minutes later they arrived at Komui's office with two trays of coffee.

"Enter." They heard Komui say from the other side. Lenalee opened the door and saw that Reever and Komui were the only ones in the room. They walked in and walked up to the desk. Lenalee put her tray down on his desk and gave both her brother and Reever their coffee mugs. "Thanks Lenalee." Her brother said accepting the cup and took a sip from it. Reever took a sip from his as well.

"It's been a while since I saw you Allen. How have you been?" Reever asked.

"I've been good, you?" Reever shrugged.

"Not bad. Mountains of paper work, nothing new." Both Reever and Komui sighed,

"Oh that reminds me. How long do you think Kanda's mission going to take?" Allen asked Komui. He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Since it's just a mission were there is no guarantee that there is an innocence. A couple of days maybe shorter." Allen let out a little sigh of relief. Lenalee picked up her tray.

"Well I guess we should deliver these to the others. See you later." Lenalee and Allen left the room, shutting the door behind them as they went. After they dropped off the coffee to the others Allen went to the training room. When he got there he ran into Lavi.

"Hey Allen want to train with me?" he asked.

"If it keeps me occupied, sure." Lavi jumped for joy and they started to train together. A few hours later and many bruises later they came to a stop. "Phew, I think I'm going to hit the baths." Allen said wiping sweat away with a towel.

"I have to go do something for Komui real quick. See you later Allen." Lavi left the training room. Allen left the training room a few minutes later and headed to the baths.

"Ah that was refreshing." Allen said while walking down the hall. The bath was empty when he got there and stayed liked that until he left. Timcampy flew up to him and landed at his usual spot, on Allen's head. "Hey Tim." He greeted it. He walked by Kanda's room and frowned. It has been only one day and he misses him. He sighed and went to the Cafeteria to get some dinner.

He got back to his room after dusk. He opened his window to let the night air in and he looked down towards the spot that Kanda usually trains at when the night comes. "You know I should relax I mean it's only for a few days right." He told himself. 'But still…it's hard not to worry.' Timcampy flew to his lap and Allen started to pet its head. A few minutes later he yawned. 'I should get some sleep,' he thought as he stood up, forcing Timcampy to move off his lap and onto his windowsill. Allen walked over to his bed and laid down. "Good night Tim." He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

The next morning he was awoken by constant banging on his door, which told him that Lavi was on the other side of it. "Allen! Breakfast time." He heard Lavi say. He sat up from bed and walked to the door, opening it. "Ah good you're up. Let's go."Lavi grabbed Allen by the air and led him to the cafeteria. Lavi placed him at a table and walked away. He came back loaded with trays and placed most of them in front of Allen. "Got all of your favorites." Lavi said grinning taking his own seat.

"Thanks Lavi." Allen picked up his fork and started to eat. Lavi and Allen took their separate ways once they left the cafeteria and just like yesterday the day continued to go agonizingly slow. Once he found himself pacing around his room for an hour. Next he found himself in the training room and didn't come out until dark. Once he reached his room he was telling himself to relax and nothing bad is going to happen. He went to his bed and sat down, trying to relax. When he got his nerves calmed down he was finally able to get to sleep.

The next day went by almost exactly like the first two, worrying and nervousness. Allen has never felt these emotions these strong before. He found that he couldn't keep still most of the time and had to do something to occupy himself, so he doesn't go crazy. He would end up helping Lenalee with the coffee runs, train with Lavi and the others in the training room, or running errands for multiple people. "Hey Allen you seemed to be quite fidgety lately." Lavi said. All three of them, as in Lenalee, Lavi, and himself, were eating dinner at their usual table. Even though it was hard to believe he was eating a little more than his usual giant pile of trays of food.

"Sorry, I'm just a little worried about Kanda I guess." Allen told them shifting in his seat again.

"Allen-kun nothing is going to happen to Kanda. You know how stubborn he can be." Lenalee said taking a sip from her drink.

"I guess you're right." Allen said. "But I can't get rid of this bad feeling I have." Allen stood up and returned the trays back to the kitchen, before he left the cafeteria.

Allen guessed that it was past midnight when someone, probably Lavi, came banging on his door. He turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but the knocking continued. After a few minutes Allen gave up and got out of bed. He opened the door very annoyed that he was woken when he had troubles getting to sleep earlier. "What it is Lavi." He made sure that he heard the annoyance in his voice. Allen looked at his face and was about to say something, when the expression that he had stopped him. He was afraid to ask, but he did. "Lavi what's wrong?" Lavi had the expression that said whether or not to say anything. After a second Allen could tell that he made up his mind.

"Allen…I hate to say this but…." Lavi paused.

"But what?" Allen could feel himself starting to shake.

"Allen, Yu is missing."  
**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Well my oneshot idea just flew out of the window. So as you can tell there is going to be more than one chapter for this sequel. Hoped you enjoy and yes I had to do that to Allen and Kanda. You'll like how it will turn out so please, don't harm me in any way. XD**


	2. Crimson

Moonlight

**Chapter 2….the main event, as in Allen searches where Kanda has been and where he can be. Ah! Poor Allen, searching for his star crossed lover. Anyways what do you think happened to him! While you are guessing on this……ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter two: Crimson

"…..What do you mean by missing……Lavi?" Allen asked the nervous red head. Lavi knew that Allen was ticked; after all it was him and Lenalee that assured him that Kanda would be okay.

"Well that's it….just missing; he was in his room one second then poof he disappeared." Lavi told him taking a few steps away from Allen just to be sure. After the words sunk in Allen rushed at Lavi like he was going to attack him, but instead before reaching him, he turned right. Lavi guessed he was heading to Komui's office for an explanation and to search for the missing exorcists. Sighing, Lavi went after him.

When Allen go there he didn't even bother to knock; instead however he slammed the door open, making it so it fell off the hinges and onto the floor. Allen ignored it and walked up to Komui's desk, who has at the moment, a shocked expression on his face. Realizing this, he quickly changed his expression. "I was expecting you would be here." Komui told him. 'But I wasn't thinking that you would act like this when you heard the news, but then again, this is you and you are always full of surprises.' Allen slammed his hands onto the desk.

"Were did Kanda go for his mission." Komui looked into his eyes and saw a mix between furry and worry.

'I guess I would be best to send Allen, I mean after all they might have a special connection that can help them find each other.' Komui thought. "He went to Europe, to a town named Aiyanna. Here let me show you the location." Komui pulled down one of the maps of Europe. "Right here." Allen looked at the map and nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay, I'm going to head out." Allen turned and headed towards the door.

"Right now?" Komui asked. "Why don't you wait until morning?"

"The sooner I leave the sooner I find him and make sure that he is alright." Allen told him getting more annoyed by the second.

"Fine, fine, at least take Lavi and Lenalee with you." Komui told him as he walked through the hole were the door used to be. Allen nodded and left. On his way back to his room he ran into Lavi.

"Lavi can you get Lenalee, we are leaving now." He told him as he walked past him. He arrived at his room a few minutes later. Timcampy flew up to him as he opened his door and landed on his head. He grabbed his jacket and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He met up with Lenalee and Lavi in the hall while heading towards the boat. "Let's head out." He told them and so they did.

It was a few hours later and they were on a train in Europe heading to the town of Aiyanna. Lavi and Lenalee were sitting on the right side of the cabin, while Allen was sitting on the left. Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other worried. Allen hasn't said anything since they left and that was very unusual. Well, they understand that the current situation is causing, but they at least should have a plan when they reach the town. "Um Allen-kun?" Lenalee said. Allen turned his attention from the window to her. "What do you plan on doing once we get there, I mean what if there are Akuma. You know we have to get rid of them before we find Kanda, right?" Lavi nodded his head in agreement. Allen turned back to the window.

"I know, but…" he sighed. He could tell that if there are Akuma in the area things will get complicated. Anyways they are going to meet a finder stationed in Aiyanna and get the info from him. Maybe he will have the information that he needs to find Kanda. They arrive at Aiyanna at dusk and were greeted by the finder.

"Hello exorcists, my name is Zen. I believe I am supposed to tell you of the situation here." Allen nodded. "Follow me." He walked towards with the other three following him.

They arrive at an inn moments later. "I got you each your own room." Zen said as they reached the top of the stairs. They reached the hall and the finder pointed to the last three rooms at the end of it. "The one on the very end was Kanda's," the finder told them. They walked to the end of the hall and entered the room. What they saw came to no surprise to Allen. The room was spotless.

"If Kanda was taken from the room there would have been at least a sign of struggle." Lavi said looking around the room for any of the said disturbance. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"Did anyone come and clean this room before we got here?" Lenalee asked the finder. The finder shook his head.

"No, I left it the way Kanda-san left it." Allen walked to the window. It was open and a nice gentle breeze came through. He looked down at the windowsill and noticed something dark caught on the wood. He picked it up.

'This fabric looks familiar...' Allen thought. He compared it to his jacket and found that it was the same. "Kanda jumped out the window." He told everyone turning around.

"How do you know?" the finder asked. He lifted up the piece of fabric showing it to them.

"I found it on the windowsill. He must have seen something from this window." He turned back to the window and looked out of it. 'What did he see?' Allen looked at the different buildings, but saw nothing suspicious about them, until he saw a worn down building that looked abandoned. "Hey Zen do you know the story on the building over there?" he asked pointing at it. The finder walked up to the window and nodded.

"Yeah that was the building that we were investigating."

'That's it!' Allen ran out of the room not giving the finder the chance to explain.

"Ah, Allen-kun?" Lavi, Lenalee, and the finder ran after her. They arrived at the building a few minutes later.

"This is were we heard of Akuma attacks happening." The finder explained. Allen turned to the finder.

"Stay here. If there are any Akuma still left here I don't want you in harms way." Zen nodded and the three exorcists went inside. It was very dark inside as they walked in. There were curtains on the windows and Lavi took them off, but it didn't really help much, since it was dark out. Lucky enough for them it was a clear night sky and the moonlight shinned in through the holes in the building and most of the windows.

"It's kinda creepy in here." Lavi said looking around uneasily. They walked further in. they soon arrive in a big room that looked like it could be used as a ball room. There were sighs of recent entry as there were footprints in the dust and big scratches on the wall and floor. Allen looked up and there were scratches on the ceiling as well. He walked up to one of the marks and placed a hand on it. He knew that it was made by Kanda's Mugen.

"What is it Allen-kun?" noticing Allen's expression. He ran his hand over the marks again.

"Kanda was here." He turned to them. Lavi looked around the room looking at the cuts.

"Yu did all this? I know he is powerful, but wow." He had a look of surprise on his face. Allen saw that the footprints went up a wide set of stairs and passed into another room. Allen walked up them and entered the room. He stopped and had a look of shock on his face.

"Allen-kun, what is it?" Lenalee asked, but she answered herself when she entered the room. Lavi stopped next to her and his surprised looked returned. Allen couldn't stand the sight of the room any longer. He left and walked down the stairs. He stopped at the last step and shakily sat down. No matter how much he tried to, he couldn't get the room's image out of his head. There blood on every wall, the cuts in the wall, and the smashed window that had glass with blood on it. From the finder's story that blood can only belong to Kanda. Allen couldn't stop himself from shaking. He felt himself feel sick with all of the emotions that were hitting him all at once. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a second later a touch on his shoulder. He looked up and saw both Lenalee and Lavi look at him with worry. He stood up.

"Let's go outside, maybe we can find something underneath that window." Allen told them. They nodded in agreement and started to walk through the big room. Allen felt the ground shudder underneath him. He stopped and noticed that the other two stopped as well.

"What was that?" Lavi wondered not moving an inch. Answering his question there was another shudder and the ground near them collapsed and something white jumped out of the hole and landed before them. It was an Akuma.

"Ah I knew I heard something up here." It said. It noticed their jackets and sighed. "Another exorcists. As if the other one wasn't a problem three more show up." Allen looked at the Akuma intently. It just confirmed that Kanda had been here. Allen activated his Innocence.

"What did you do with the last exorcist that came here?" he asked it not really expecting an answer.

"I'll tell you if you defeat me," said the Akuma playfully. Allen looked at the other two. Lavi pulled out his hammer and Lenalee activated her dark boots.

"You better keep your word." Allen warned and all three exorcists attacked.  
**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**A Cliffy….wow I am mean. Anyways I was finally able to ask my friend what the town name of Chiaridiluna meant. He told me that it meant Moonlight….so technically it was a foreshadow for this story with me realizing it, lol. Anyways hoped you enjoy and thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter. **


	3. The Same Moon And Stars

Moonlight

**I'm back!!! Sorry about the mini vacation, I wasn't expecting to stay off that long. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chaps. And thanks to the fellow Yullen fans for the reviews. ^-^ ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!! I forgot…..Disclaimer: I don't own -Man……  
_____________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter three: The Same Moon And Stars

The Finder Zen was standing outside of the building. He looked around himself looking at the shadows the moonlight made with the objects. He didn't even think once that he would be allowed to go in. He knew he would just get in the way when it came to Akuma, no matter what he did to help. Every once in a while he too wished to be an exorcist. His thoughts begun to wander and didn't notice that an hour has passed since the three exorcists went inside. He snapped back into reality when he felt the earth beneath his feet shudder. He was confused and wondered where that came from. He felt the earth shudder again and heard a loud crumbling noise from inside the building. Before he can move however there was an explosion of dust and brick from the left side of the building. He watched as a big white blur and three black ones come out of the building and headed across the rooftops to the outskirts of the city. Zen followed.

**A few minutes before the wall exploded and inside the building.**

The three exorcists split up as they charged towards the Akuma, Lavi to the left, Lenalee to the right, and Allen in the front. They hit the Akuma at the same time. It was pushed back and it hit the wall. The wall cracked and broke from the pressure. They were greeted by a cloud of dust as they fell through the hole to the outside. Before the dust cleared the four of them jumped onto the next building's roof and they headed to a clear area away from the town. They reached a clear meadow a few minutes later. They landed onto the grass and faced each other. One of the Akuma's hands turned into a blade and it swung at Allen. Allen blocked it with his arm and jumped back. While he jumped back, both Lenalee and Lavi jumped past him. Lenalee kicked it up and Lavi swung his hammer sending it flying into a nearby tree. The Akuma stood back up and grabbed the tree, pulling it from the ground, and threw it at them. Allen caught it and threw it back at it. It collided and the Akuma stumbled. 'I don't have time for this,' Allen thought getting more annoyed by the minute. The Akuma came towards them again, but was greeted by a boot to its head when Lenalee kicked it again. It slammed into the ground. It stood back up and charged at them again. 'That's it!' Allen lifted his arm up. "CROSS GRAVE!" he shouted and the crosses of light appeared around the Akuma. The crosses exploded lifting up the dirt from the ground as they did. As the smoked cleared they saw that the Akuma was still alive, a few body parts weren't attached though, like an arm and a leg. There were also holes in its body as well. Allen walked up to it.

"Well, we defeated you now hold your end of the bargain." Allen said glaring at it. The Akuma looked up at him and nodded.

"The exorcist that you know, was it a man with long black hair?" Allen nodded. "Then that means that it was the same person that you were talking about."

"So what happened to him?" Allen asked.

"He showed up ion the building a day or two ago and attacked me. As you could tell from the looks of the building inside, he put up a pretty good fight."

"Where did he go?" Allen asked. The Akuma shrugged.

"I don't know. All I heard him say, after I went underground that is, was something about moonlight and someone name Allen, which I'm going to is you?" The Akuma looked at him and nodded. "Now if you don't mind, I don't want to back to earl as a failure, he is going to destroy me anyways, so might as well get it over with now." Allen looked at Lavi and Lenalee and that nodded. He lifted his arm and finished off the Akuma. They walked back to the inn and found waiting outside for them at the door. They walked into the inn and into one of the three rooms that was theirs. Allen sat in the chair next to the window, Lavi and Lenalee sat on the bed and Zen sat on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Did you get the information you wanted?" the finder asked them. Lavi shrugged.

"Not really, it doesn't really make that much since to me." Lavi turned to Lenalee. "What do you think?" She shrugged as well.

"I don't know, wonder what Kanda meant by moonlight."

"The Akuma couldn't have lied, I mean it knew Allen's name." Lavi pointed out. They turned to Allen to see what he thought, but noticed that Allen wasn't paying attention to them nor the conversation. He looked deep in thought.

'Moonlight, something comes to mind with that word. The Akuma also mentioned that he said my name…' Allen thought. He turned and look out of the window looking at the night sky. 'Tomorrow night will have a full moon. Wait, moonlight! The town of Chiaridiluna! That's where we went for one of our missions and….' Allen remembered that night of the full moon and a little almost unnoticeable blush spread across his cheeks. The blush faded away as he turned back to the others. "I know where Kanda is." They looked at him surprised.

"Really?" Lenalee asked. Allen nodded.

"What Kanda meant when he said moonlight was the town of Chiaridiluna."

"What does moonlight have to do with Chiaridiluna?" Lavi asked confused. He was answered when a little blush appeared across Allen's cheeks again. "On second thought I don't want to know………for now that is." Lavi said smirking. Allen stood up. "Let me guess you want to leave now don't you?" Lavi asked. Allen nodded and he too stood up. "Listen we should get at least a couple of hours of sleep then head out k?" Allen looked at Lenalee and saw that she looked tired. Allen nodded his agreement. Lenalee and the finder stood up and everyone except Allen left the room. He guessed that this would be his room since everyone just left. Timcampy flew onto the windowsill. Allen pulled off his jacket and hung it off the chair. He walked over to the bed and laid down with his arms folder behind his head. He sighed. 'I really want to find Kanda, but I'm tired like everyone else. Then again he could be bleeding to death too, but it's not like I can teleport to Chiaridiluna. No matter how much I want to." He closed his eyes. He had trouble sleeping at first, but eventually he fell asleep.

He awoke to Timcampy pulling on his shirt. "Quit Tim," he said swatting at it. He sat up and yawned. His door opened and Lavi came in.

"It's about time you woke up." He said grinning.

"What time is it?" Allen asked him rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"A little after noon."

"Ah I see…..Wait noon! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Allen shouted at him.

"We tried, but you wouldn't get up." Allen mentally slapped himself.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright, ready to go?" Allen nodded and they walked out of the room. They met up with the finder and Lenalee at the station. They greeted each other and Zen pulled out a map that he got from the innkeeper.

"Here we are." He pointed to their location. "And here is Chiaridiluna." He pointed to the town. "It will take you the rest of today to get there. You will probably arrive just after dusk." He folded the map and gave it to Allen. "I wish you a safe trip exorcists."

"Thanks for all you have done Zen." Allen told him. The finder just nodded. The train arrived a few minutes later and the exorcists moved to get on. Allen noticed that Zen didn't move. He stopped and faced the finder. "You're not getting on?" he shook his head.

"I'm going back to Headquarters. I'll be of no use in Chiaridiluna."

"If that is what you want." Allen turned back to the train and went inside.

Allen watched the scenery pass by as the train headed towards Chiaridiluna. There was only one question that popped into his mind every time he thought about Kanda. 'Why didn't Kanda go back to the inn and asked the finder for help? On second thought he is quite stubborn.' He thought with a sigh. During the rest of the ride he watched the sun set and felt himself get more worried and irritated by the minute. When the train finally arrived at the station Allen rushed out of the train and headed to the lakes and ponds. Just as he thought the moon was full tonight and knew that it wouldn't be too hard to find Kanda. When he arrived at there he looked franticly around looking for any sign of the exorcist, his lover. He was about to give up any hope of finding Kanda and was about to leave in disappoint meant, until he saw a tall figure near an edge of one of the ponds. The full moon which was covered by a cloud a few minutes ago moved away, giving the water its glow. With the glow he saw the he has finally found Kanda. "K..Kanda!" he called to him. Hearing his name he turned around. Allen saw that he was covered in bandages which were nothing new to him, other than the fact that there was more than usual. Allen started to walk up to him, but the walk turned into a run and when he got up to him, he wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck.

"Bakanda! Do you know how worried I was about you?" Allen asked on the verge of tears. Allen felt Kanda return his embrace.

"Sorry. To tell you the truth I didn't really know what I was thinking other then you and this place." Allen felt himself blush. He looked up at him and noticed that Kanda was also blushing. Allen let go of Kanda and looked him over. Noticing this Kanda said "Nothing to serious, I'm almost completely healed."

"But all that blood in that one room." Allen said.

"Not all of it was mine. Some of it was there before I got there, must have been the victims that the Akuma got to before we got there."

"You know it was thanks to that Akuma that we found you."

"The Akuma, but I destroyed it!" Kanda said looking surprised.

"Nope, it got away before you finished it off." Kanda looked agitated.

"If it wasn't already dead I would have killed it." Allen didn't say anything. Kanda looked at him and saw that he was looking into his eyes. "What is it?" Allen shook his head.

"Nothing." Kanda gave Allen a rare smile. He leaned down and kissed Allen on the lips.

"Aishiteru." He told him when they broke apart.

"You better with all the trouble I went through." Allen pouted. Kanda begun to laugh and Allen joined him.

**While all of this was happening…**

Lenalee and Lavi rushed to catch up with Allen when he ran off the train. Allen led them to a field scattered with lakes and ponds. Lavi saw that Allen found Kanda and pulled Lenalee into a nearby bush. "Hey what was that fo…!?" Lavi shushed her and pointed to the other two exorcists. A few seconds passed and was taken by surprise when Kanda kissed Allen. After the kiss they both said something to each other and they begun to laugh.

"You know I never heard Yu laugh before," he told Lenalee fascinated that he had the ability to laugh at all. When he didn't hear Lenalee say anything he turned to her and noticed that she was fascinated with the scene before them.

"I wonder what brother would say if I turned into a fangirl?" He heard her say and Lavi just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

**The next day..**

With everyone back together they left Chiaridiluna and headed back to HQ. When they got there they reported back to Komui. After that they went to each lunch. Lavi was acting like his hyper self which in return annoyed Kanda, which was nothing new. Noticing this Allen turned to Kanda. "Aishiteru." He told him.

He glared at Lavi and turned to Allen. "You better with all the crap I have to deal with." He said to him pointing to Lavi. Allen laughed. That night Kanda and Allen met outside. The night was clear and the moon was still full. Kanda sat down onto the ground and Allen sat in front of him, leaning back so he was on his chest.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it Kanda?"

"Yeah." Allen sighed with content. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He knew that for today onward that this would probably turn into a tradition, with him and Kanda looking up at the same moon and stars forever.

**The end!**

**K just to let you know I couldn't resist the whole scene with Lavi and Lenalee and thought that what she said would be funny. Well this ended in a happy ending. Hope that you liked it. And yes it is hard to believe that Kanda can laugh, lol. Thanks for reading and hope to start the next fic soon, which I already have an idea thanks to one of the reviews I received. ^-^**


End file.
